Elvendude
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Tyson is more then he seems, he isn't even human... but he doesn't know that. Now his past is about to collide with his present and it isn't going to be pretty, especially since it includes fairytale creatures and magic.
1. Prologue

Hmmm... This is my first pure beyblade story, all the rest are crossed with someone. Oh yeah I own nothing but the story and some characters, also thanks to Weeping Angel who helped me with this story in the idea stage.

Elvendude

By Firehedgehog

Prologue- A death of a queen

            In the sidhe realm a beautiful castle stood (the place all the good elves and Fairy creatures live), it was ancient place with green ivy flowing up it's side. In it, lived no other then the royal family of the elves. Like in the legends they were tall slim graceful people, with long flowing hair, startling eyes that were slanted and slim pointed ears.

            Yet unlike the legends they didn't have the problem of iron, the cold iron wouldn't affect them anymore then a mortal. But like the legends they did have there enemies... the dark court of the sidhe, the unsidhe.

            And today... while it looked like any other day, it wasn't.

            Dark forces were gathering, and for a certain elf his life was about to be changed forever.

~

            Screams echoed through the air as the unsidhe slaughtered innocents; blood stained the once green grass of this realm. The Sidhe knights were loosing the battle; after all... every kill made the evil ones more powerful with their blood magic.

            "Find the royal family and kill them," a dark elf ordered in a scream, the battle went on for exhausting hours... soon all that was left was to storm the castle.

***

            Two figures rushed through smoke filled halls, the first was an armored troll... a good one not the type you heard about in fairytales. He was short and ugly with small black eyes and yellowed teeth, but there was something about him that said he was friendly.

            "This way my queen," he called in a crackley voice, yes the second figure was the queen of the sidhe.

            The queen was very female, and you could tell by the many curves of her slim body. She stood around five foot two and had slanted green eyes, waist length golden blond hair and wore a silk dress that had slits on its sides. Her chin had a stubborn set to it, told anyone that she wouldn't take any nonsense. To humans she would of looked around twenty, but in elven years... well she is a lady so we won't tell... it is rude to tell a woman's age.

            In her arms was a small elven child that looked to be around four years old, he was small for his age too. He had shoulder length silvery white hair and soft silvery-blue eyes, he wore a simple green tunic and brown pants... his slim feet were bare.

            "Hurry, we have to get my son to safety," the queen said, her voice was soft like velvet but when angry it would sting like a wasp.

            "We're here, the gate to the real world," the troll said; the queen sighed in relief.

            "Quickly activate the spell," she ordered, the troll nodded and began the spell to open the gate. As the troll did this, the queen cast yet another spell on the three, it would cause the three of them to change to human form once they went through the portal. But she was worried it wouldn't work on the troll, many times spells like this didn't work on Trolls.

            Both sighed a sigh of relief as a golden portal appeared in front of them, through it they could see a park like are in the human realm.

            "A safe place for my child to grow up, but one day we will return," the queen whispered, she was about to step through when she stopped... the reason why was answered as a sword went through her chest gushing blood. It missed the young elven prince though.

            "My queen," the troll cried dismayed as she fell, he quickly caught the prince as he fell also. He could see the unsidhe who had stabbed her and he growled, he was about to attack him when the queen stopped him.

            "No... the portal... is closing.... Go... now," she cried through her pain, then she died.

            "Mama," the young elf cried seeing this but not truly understanding, the troll sighed and then without another look leapt through the portal which closed behind him.

            "Damn, but at least I got the stupid queen... but I'll get the prince another time," the unsidhe sneered, after all he knew of other portals to the human realm.

***

            A young woman walked through the park with her husband, they faces were sad with the news they had just received. They were unable to have children, they had hoped that with marriage they would have children.

            "We could adopt," the wife said, the husband sighed.

            "I know, " he said softly, it was then that he heard a sound... a small child crying.

            Quickly they ran through the park, they searched till they found the source of the sound. In the dirt wearing a tattered shirt and pants was a small child of maybe four years old, he had large gentle blue eyes and blue hair.

            "Are you okay?" the woman asked softly, the husband looked around hopefully for the boys parents.

            "Do... do... don't know, I'm lost," the child cried softly his voice also had an accent she couldn't recognize, quickly she hugged him to comfort him.

            "Shhh... its okay, what's your name and where do you live?" she asked softly, this seemed to make him cry more.

            "I don't know, I can't remember anything," he cried, gently she rocked him.

            "That's okay we'll find out who you are, but until then how about we call you Tyson?" she asked, the child sniffled and nodded.

            'And maybe if we don't find anything, we can adopt you' she thought smiling, he was such a sweetie and old enough to be her own child if she had been able to get pregnant at the beginning of their marriage.

***

            The troll sighed in relief as the human couple took the transformed prince from the park, as the queen had feared the spell had not taken hold over him so he still looked... well like a troll. So he had to place the prince with a human family, to make sure the prince would not say something wrong he had place a spell on him.

            The prince would remember nothing of his past till he reached seventeen, then he would regain his memories and be able to change back to his true elven form. He was glad through that elves aged like humans till they reached sixteen, even a transformation spell couldn't make someone age different.

            "Be well my prince for I cannot stay near you, if I do then there is a great chance the unsidhe will find you," he whispered, then in a flash of light he vanished.

TBC

Ta da, the prologue is done. AS you noticed I'm mostly following the Irish version of Fairy legends, this story of elves is also inspired by the books with elves in them by Mercedes Lackey. I hope you all like it because this series will be continuing but 

slowly, not a weekly fic.

Ja ne


	2. Chapter One

When I started writing this chapter it was a day before I posted the prologue, I really hope people enjoy this series. Also thanks again to Weeping angel who helped me with this story, also told me to rewrite some bits when they were not quite right check out Weeping angels story 'Battle Royal'.

Elvendude

By Firehedgehog

Chapter One- Enter the Players

                It had been three years since the world tournament in Russia; three years since the defeat of Biovault and Tyson becoming the number one blader in the world. Thankfully it didn't go to the blue haired boy's head. Much.

                But now the blade blading circuits had quieted down. Not many people had bit beasts to 

take it to extremes, but now and then the ones that did would gather and challenge each other.

                Tyson had grown up over the three years, loosing the childhood shape that made him look chubby; he had become quite slim and stood at a height just under six feet. His hair had lost that slightly spiked look, it now slipped silk-like down his back in a loose ponytail that went down to his waist. His bangs now also didn't spike and spray wildly around, they now framed his heart shaped face softly. His face had matured also, his eyes were still childlike retaining innocence he had not lost like other children. The strangest thing about his eyes was that as he had grown, he had gained bits of silver sparks in them.

                Tyson sighed and bit the nib of his pencil. In front of him was the bane of all existence: math homework. He was sure the teachers gave homework not for learning, but so they could laugh at the pitiful attempts of the teenagers in the class.

                "Damn," he growled as he erased part of his equation. While he wasn't the idiot many people thought he was, this was hard.

                Right about now he wished Chief was there, but the computer-toting member of his friends was at some computer club today. Kai, the silent one of their group, well, who knew where he went 

in his free time. Ray was back in china, but he had promised to come in about a week to visit.

                Then there was Max, the blond of the group. He was always helping at his dad's store; business there had really stepped up since the tournament three years ago.

                "That's it, I'm taking a break," he said with a deep sigh, anyway he had two days to finish the few questions left and today was a beautiful day. He was about to leave his room when he realized he was still in his pajamas, and also the fact he needed a shower badly.

                With a smile he grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom, but he did remember to call to his grandfather that he was getting into the shower - it was so embarrassing when someone walked in when he was in the shower.

                Fifteen minutes he was out of the shower and drying off, soon he was pulling on fresh clothing. Today he was wearing tight blue jeans, white tank top with a blue dragon design on it and a pair of gray sneakers. Last of all he took his beyblade, couldn't forget Dragoon.

                The beyblade had also been improved many times over the years, at the moment it was the best in the world but he continued to upgrade and redesign it regularly to keep ahead of everyone else. He would practice a lot too, mind you there had been no world tournaments for three years but you never knew.

                "By Grandpa, see you later!" he called as he ran from the house, with a smile on his face the blue haired teen ran into the sun filled world outside.

***

                In a park somewhere in Japan a silvery portal appeared, as quickly as it appeared it vanished leaving three figures behind.

                "We're here, we made it to the human realm," the first said in a soft voice, this person was no other then an elf. He stood around six feet tall with a slim body but graced with muscles that looked good on him, blond hair spiked around his head wildly and his slanted green eyes looked around with curiosity and suspicion. He looked to be around eighteen. He wore a suit of armor featuring a crest. If you know what the crest stood for, you would know this elf was no ordinary elf. He was a knight, one who worked for the royal elves.

                "I told you I could open a portal with that artifact," the second figure said with an amused smile. This second figure was female but also an elf. She stood five foot three, had shoulder length emerald green hair and brown slanted eyes. She was slim and her body wore the robes of a sorceress, she looked around nineteen.

"Please stop, we have to change our appearance to human and find the prince," the third said in a dry voice, the third figure was male also but definitely not an elf. He looked like a human teen around sixteen with light red hair and crimson eyes, he wore clothing that definitely had a fire theme going on. He was a fire sprit, a very powerful one too since he could take on such a humanoid shape.

                "Yes the prince, we must find him and keep him safe from the unsidhe," the first one sighed, they really had to hurry or the one they were to keep safe could be dead.

***

                In another part of Japan another portal opened and closed, the ones left behind were much darker and death were on their minds.

***

                Tyson was almost to the comic store when he felt a chill, blinking his blue eyes he looked around a frown on his face.

                'Strange, I swore I felt something' he thought shrugging, he entered the store not another thought of what he had felt even so briefly. Unknown to him, a past he did not remember would soon be catching up to him

***

                Blue eyes widened as a familiar energy pattern came to their owner; these eyes belonged to no other then an unsidhe. This unsidhe smirked; he knew what this meant.

                'Someone has found traces of the sidhe prince, soon the sidhe royal family will be no more and the unsidhe will rule all' he thought with a smirk, he wanted to laugh but since there were others around he could not.

                'My father himself killed the sidhe elven queen, and if I have my way I will kill the prince' he thought, he had only been a child on the raid on the sidhe but this time he would be part of it.

                "Hey, stop staring into space and come help," a male voice said, the disguised unsidhe elf sighed and put on a fake bright smile.      

"Coming dad," he called, inside he was mad though. This man wasn't his true father for this man was a human, he had been sent to the human realm to learn all about them and their weaknesses, for that purpose human memories had been modifies many years ago and records changed.

                'Soon, soon' he thought.

***

                "Hey, what are you reading Lee?" Ray asked walking up to his friend, the bushy haired teen looked up and smiled.

                "An old book on fairytales," Lee said, Ray smiled and sat down next to him.

                "Isn't that a book of myths, its not like there are actual elves or fairies about," Ray pointed out, Lee laughed.

                "I know Ray, but I like reading these stories about the sidhe and unsidhe courts," Lee told him, Ray sighed.

                "I guess you can like them, not like those legends will help you out now a days," Ray said, Lee only shrugged.

                "I guess, but you never know," Lee said with a smile, Ray shrugged and got up and headed to his families home.

                Unknown to him, those legends would be of great help in the future.

TBC

I know it's not much but its only chapter one, its short but it fit what I wanted for now. Also for some information, in this series the elves and other fairytale creatures do not have bad reactions to cold iron, it can't kill them with a touch it doesn't affect them at all.

Ja Ne


	3. Chapter two

Here is chapter two. I hope your still all reading this fic. Before we go too 

far into the series I warn you chapters will be short. They will at least be 

around three pages and maybe if I feel great longer, have a great time.

Elvendude

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Two- a flame new friend

      His name was Jou, and he... of all things of the fairy realm was a fire 

sprite, when the unsidhe had attacked the sidhe castle he had been just four 

years into his existence. That made him mentally the same age as the prince, 

of course his body was already at the adult stage since that happened once 

sprites were three years old.

      Sadly he had never met the prince, he had been about to... but the unsidhe 

invasion had put a stop to that.

      At the moment the fire sprite had made himself look like a human version 

of his earlier form, his red hair now was in the popular spiked style at this 

time in Japan, he also was wearing a simple white sweatshirt and loose blue 

jeans and sneakers.

      He was a normal teenage in Japan; that was the reaction he was trying to 

get. To find the prince... whom by royal standards now king, he had to fit in.

      Jou knew this was not going to be easy, not at all... after all from what 

the sages in the fairy world said the prince had no clue of his unearthly 

origins (x-files music please).

      'Where in Japan could he be, and there is no way I can just go up to 

anyone and ask him or her if they are my prince' he thought with a grown, his 

over active imagination went into play.

~

      Chibi Jou walks up to chibi human.

      "Excuse me, are you by any chance Prince Hoshimaru, the lost elven 

Prince of the sidhe elves?" Chibi Jou asked, the human blinked and pulls out a 

baseball bat.

      *WAM WAM WAM WAM*

      Chibi Jou Pancake un-flattens self as chibi human walks away.

      "I guess not," Chibi Jou said.

~

      Jou groaned and rubbed his temples in frustration, that would be just 

too weird... and maybe he should slack of from reading anymore of those human 

manga's.

      Nah... they were just so fun to read.

      "Oh look a comic store, and a manga sale," Jou said cheerfully, like all 

sprits he was a short in the attention department... but he would continue once 

he bought a few manga's.

***

      "The fool," a voice groaned, this voice belonged to no other then the 

male elf of the sidhe group. He knew he should have taken another elf, but no... 

he just had to take the manga loving fire sprite because he was powerful.

      "Give it a rest Enta, you know he needs to have something before he gets 

serious," a female voice, Enta sighed and looked at the female elf beside him.

      At the moment she looked human, but he recognized her anyway.

      Her hair was now an ordinary brown but her eyes were the same color, she 

looked the same age as before but wore human clothing. Robes were changed for 

a green silk blouse and black jeans, on her fete was a pair of green-black 

leather boots then went up half way to her knees.

      "I guess Sera," he sighed, he then looked down at himself. He still 

looked mostly the same but now a human version of himself. Hair and eyes still 

the same, but eyes looked human in shape. He wore a black turtleneck T-shirt 

and black jeans and combat type boots... he also gave off the do not get on my 

bad side vibe.

      Or... it could have been the glare he gave the annoying humans drooling at 

him.

      'Humans are weird' he thought with a sigh, they don't even let you carry 

weapons to protect when outside your homes' he thought in confusion, once a 

warrior... always a warrior.

      "Lets split up, hopefully we'll have better luck this way," Enta said, 

Sera nodded and soon the two elves split up leaving there third member to goof 

off.

***

      Tyson smiled as he browsed through the store, he had been coming to this 

store for years and even knew the owners. Every Wednesday the owners got new 

objects to buy, and he was in luck... they had just got a stock of his favorite 

manga series.

      He happily picked out a couple, he had quite a bit of money to spend... 

probably had to do with the fact he didn't pig out all the time and spend all 

his money on food... and maybe that part time job he had at the mall nearby.

      As he flipped through the pages of a new mange series (to decide if he 

wanted it) he noticed anew person; it was definitely not anyone from around 

here. The red hair was a dead giveaway; very few people in this area had red 

hair.

      "Why do they have to be all so expensive," the other teen growled, he 

was glaring at the prices of the manga in front of him. Tyson had to smile, 

looks like he would have to show the other boy where the cheaper ones were 

kept... they were the ones that were damaged somehow but were still in good 

enough condition to sell.

      "Hey, I can show you where the cheaper ones are," he said putting a 

manga down, as it was he had found the ones he wanted at the moment.

      "Really," The boy said crimson eyes glowing. Tyson sweatdropped, he 

could of sworn he saw stars in them.

      "Um... yeah," he said a bit nervously, wow... he hadn't expected for the 

other teen to react like that.

      "Great, thanks... lead the way," the other boy said cheerfully, Tyson 

sweatdropped more and showed the way. The other teen almost cried at the sight 

of the down priced manga; it was a mangaholics paradise for him.

      "Enjoy," he said a bit nervous, the other boy smiled and dug through the 

manga books.

      "Thanks, I'm Jou by the way," the red haired teen said, Tyson smiled... at 

least he was acting a bit more normal now.

      "My name is Tyson, nice to meet another manga fan," he said smiling, Jou 

looked up and smiles.

      "That means a lot to me, you see I'm new here and I don't know anyone 

yet," Jou said with a frown, Tyson smiled.

      "Well, don't worry then," he said smiling, Jou looked up at him with a 

bewildered look.

      "Huh... why?" he asked, Tyson laughed.

      "Because, I'm your friend now," Tyson said.

      "Yeah," Jou said jumping up, he then glomped Tyson like a long lost 

friend... and Tyson wondered what it was about friends that made Jou go nuts.

      Good thing he didn't know anything about fire sprites, once they made 

you a friend there was no way of going back... after all they would do anything 

for friends.

      That was also probably one of the reasons the unsidhe though these 

creatures were nuts.

      There loss, fire sprites were very friendly people though.

TBC

I have got to stop writing these chapters in the middle of the night; then 

they could be longer. But (yawn) this is when my creative stride starts 

sometimes (yawn), sadly this happens for some fics. Anyway goodnight to all... 

or is it good morning [looks at clock and the fact its midnight and AM. 

Hopefully my beta-reader Weeping angel won't kill me for making it so short, 

but I'm working on it to make chapters longer... probably later in the series.

Ja ne


	4. Chapter Three

Ummm... okay. The manga thing I just had to do, think about it... the idea of a manga fan fire spirit would make you laugh. As the series goes on I plan to bring in other fairytale creatures. If you want a type of creature in from legends (real ones) send in the creature's name and what it is and all about it via email.

Elvendude

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Three- Dark Force Walking

      While Jou was becoming fast friends with Tyson and the two sidhe elves searching for their Prince (lol), another force was walking the mortal realm soil of Japan. Like in the sidhe group there were three of them, and a nasty bunch they were too.

      They were all unsidhe elves, and the nicest way to describe their personalities... damn right scary. They would have given Godzilla the run for the money in the glare department, and Godzilla was pretty scary whenever he showed up [FH cackles at the talk of Godzilla, never even saw the movies].

      The leader of the group was male; he stood six feet four and was kind of muscle-bound, he had sickly green colored hair that fell to the bottom of his ears, unfriendly steel gray eyes and a cross like scar on his chin. He wore black armor that looked like it belonged in King Arthur's time, a black knight indeed.

      The second unsidhe was female, she stood five feet exactly and her slim frame was covered in whipcord muscle that wasn't very noticeable unless you were unlucky enough to be near her. She wore a leather jacket, and what she wore was something you expected an evil sorceress to wear in a horror movie... 

let's just say evil elves have no imagination. She had pale blond hair streaked with black; it fell to her knees with not a single tangle in it and was straight as a ruler. Her eyes were green in color and as cold as diamonds.    The third member of this despicable team was a female elf that looked around seventeen; she stood five foot four and was slim. She was beautiful as many elves were; she had crystal blue eyes and brown-gold hair that fell gently to her shoulders. She wore a green silk shirt and black silk pants. She wore black boots on her feet, she was as deadly as she was beautiful... and that meant she was very deadly indeed.

      "It's time have some fun, and maybe spill some human blood," the third 

unsidhe smirked, her voice was gentle and soft... but the elf it belonged to was 

nowhere as nice as her angelic voice said.

      She was as evil as they came, after all she was the unsidhe elven princess... and once prince Hoshimaru of the sidhe was dead she would be the ruler of all the fairy realm.

***

      Kai stared; he had to stare. That had to be the hottest girl he had ever seen, short gold-brown hair, a pair or beautiful sapphire eyes. Her body screamed beautiful, and Kai the coldest member of the beybladers felt as if his legs would melt from beneath him.

      'Calm yourself Kai, remember you're the cool unemotional one in the group' Kai reminded himself internally, but then the hot girl turned slightly and smiled.

      For the first time in his life Kai felt a goofy smile come to his face, he wasn't the only male in the area that had that smile.

      'Wooooow, Hot!!!' was the male collective thought, that is all the strait ones thought.

      'She's okay' the unaffected ones thought with a shrug.

      "Excuse me," the girl said coming up to Kai, Kai quickly wiped the goofy 

smile off his face as forced himself to stop feeling all goofy... at least he 

succeeded some.

      "Yes," he said in his usual tone of voice, inside though he was dancing happily for she was talking to him... not to the other guys.

      "You see I'm new around here, and I don't know my way around... would you by any chance be able to give me a tour around the area," she said her voice almost purring, Kai nodded mutely not really knowing how to talk around a super hot girl like this.

      Because of his cold personality around everyone he didn't have much interaction with cute girls, and she was hot and steaming... he didn't know how to deal.

      "Sure," he finally said, she smiled and took hold of one of his arms.

      "Lead the way," she purred, blushing hotly Kai started walking, he really hope no one he knew personally would see this... he would never live it down if they did.

      "I'm Uso by the way," she purred.

      "Kai," he said.

      "Hmmmm... Kai, Tasty," she purred, at that moment Kai almost had his first major nosebleed.

      'What did I get myself into' he thought; he began to wonder if he should have stayed in bed today.

***

      Uso smirked as the human boy started to tour her around the area, this way she could know more about the area and have better start to capturing and killing Prince Hoshimaru.

      It was so easy to turn these human children to mush, they were so ruled by their emotions. She loved driving them insane by her looks; it was so amusing to watch this human boy Kai blush crazily about her.

      'Maybe this human world won't be so bad after all' she thought, oh yes she would have lots of fun before this over and lots of blood would be spilt.

***

      "She is such a slut," the other female elven unsidhe hissed, her warrior companion smirked.

      "Let her have her fun Kiken, we'll get the prince soon enough," he said with a snort.

      "Kukan, she's suppose to be helping find the prince... not flirt with humans," Kiken gritted out through her teeth, Kukan the most evil of their little group shrugged.

      "Let her get it out of her system, she'll get bored with the humans fast enough. At the moment I have to find a certain unsidhe in the area to get information, I was told his name is Aku'un," Kukan told her, Kiken took one last look at Uso and walked off.

      "I'll find him, you look for the sidhe brat," she said, with that she disappeared into the crowded street.

      "Humans, I hate looking like one," Kukan snarled, with that he swirled around and vanished into another crowd... just missing disguised sidhe elves walking through the area.

TBC

This time I decided to give the characters Japanese names, here are the translations for this chapter.

Kukan- Void

Kiken- Hazard

Uso- Deceitful

Aku'un- Bad luck

Ja Ne


	5. Chapter Four

Woot! Ièm back baby! Back into beyblade fic mode! Sorry for eth long wait, real life, writers block and the urge for other fics side trackedྭme.

This chapter will actually explain some things.

Elvendude

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Four: Footsteps of the past

_Hoshimaru_

_Hoshimaru..._

"_Hoshimaru..is everything alright?"_

"_I had a nightmare, in it almost everyone is dead, the castle was all broken like the toy I broke... and... and," the silver haired child asked, his eyes were rather wide and tears streaked his face._

"_It was only a dream my sweet Hoshimaru," she said, engulfing him into a hug, he giggled as he long hair tickled his nose._

"_I know. But it was so sad," the small sidhe whispered._

"_Dry your tears Hoshimaru," she said, and watched as he did as she asked._

"_I did like one part of the dream though," Hoshimaru said, grinning happily._

"_You can tell me in the morning son," she smiled as she tucked him in, then after turning off the lights she left the room._

"_There was a blue dragon like wind and storms... and he took me flying," Hoshimaru mumbled as sleep claimed him, this time with a smile on his._

OoOoO

"Oi!" a voice said right into his.

"Ack!" Tyson yelped, rubbing his ears after Jou had yelled into them.

"Sorry," the red head said with a blush.

"Its okay, my mind wandered," Tyson admitted. "What do you need?" he asked.

"Well.." he trailed off, and looked troubled about something. Tyson stared at the other teen, it seemed to him that Jou wasn't the type of person to be troubled by much.

"Its okay if you don't feel like saying anything," Tyson responded, use to people not ready to say things.. Like Kai.

"I'm looking for someone... they've been missing for quite some time," Jou said sadly, and very serious.

Tyson frowned, never liking friends new or old being sad. He licked his lips, bringing back there moisture, and he knew that Jou needed someone to talk to.

"You'll find whoever it is," Tyson said, giving one of hsi warm goofy grins, Jou looked startled a bit then gave a small smile.

"Thanks, its just that it sometimes feels like he's a million miles away and a needle in a haystack," Jou said, he gave Tyson a half-hug.

"Thanks Tyson, I wish all humans were like you," Jou said, then ran from the store (he'd already payed for his manga) to find his friends.

"All humans?" Tyson said blinking, then grinned at how weird some people were. Some people were just weird.

It was an ironic situation, even if he didn't realize it.

OoOoO

_Dark blond hair fell touched the ground as a child bowed low, dark blue eyes stared at the feet of there lord and master._

"_Rise Child," a cultured voice said, filled with dark promises for his enemies._

"_Yes father," The young unsidehe said, rising with a blank face._

"_I have a task for you, a task that will take you to the human infested world they call earth," his face said, his face a sneer at the talk of a species he considered just above monkeys._

"_Earth, why there Father?" he asked curious._

"_That is where that Damn queen sent her blasted spawn, we won't be able to trace him for years to come. You will enter that realm and disguise yourself as a human, modify memories for a host family," his father said with a smirk._

"_Yes father... what will my task there be?" he asked._

"_You will gather as much information about these weaklings as possible, also look for traces of the sidhe prince if you can," his father said._

"_Yes father," he said, and knew he was dismissed, he turned to gather supplies for his mission._

"_Also..." his father said trailing off, the unsidhe turned to look at the other unsidhe._

"_Yes...?" he questioned._

"_Don't choose a lame Human name Mana... we have standards," his father said._

_Mana sighed as he walked away, so he'd chosen one lame name once... big deal. Grumpily he kicked the still cooling bodies of sidhe, he gave a rather satisfying wack to one body... after all it was the queen that the sidhe prince had escaped alive._

OoOoO

A spiky haired boy sighed as the crown finally cleared away, his father left the store to buy food, for both of them were rather famished.

He was finally relaxing when the door chime went off, singling another customer.

"Hello Max." a voice said, turning Max froze.

"Or should I say Mana," the disguised unsidhe said smirking.

TBC


End file.
